season_touchfandomcom-20200213-history
Yukino Matou
Yukino is a member of the Guardians and is the guardian of Winter her partner is Uji. "The winter flower alighted from the cold sky, Amulet Snow!" Amulet Snow introducing herself. Personality Yukino is a quiet and reserved girl and a complete contrast to Hanabi, Yukino isn't very good at making friends due to the fact she isn't very social and also got bullied at a young age. However after meeting her teammates Yukino starts to come out of her shell bit by bit and becomes a slightly more confident young woman. Yukino attains excellent grades just like Momiji. Yukino is very skilled at drawing manga characters and hopes to one day become a manga artist based on a character she created and idolises "Holy Sword". Yukino loves "Quartet Heart Princess" despite how much she is embarassed and denies it, Yukino loves her younger brother Reiji dearly and they are 10 years apart. Appearance Yukino has dark blue eyes and long black hair which she keeps tied up in a bun with a red and white ribbon. Yukino during spring/winter wears a dark red sweater with a black skirt and tights with brown shoes. Another outfit Yukino wears is a long sleeved blue dress with white tights and boots. In summer time Yukino wears her hair in plaits and wears a long white dress with sandals she also wears a green-blue dress with purple clouds on and a pair of blue shoes. As Amulet Snow Yukino's hair changes to white and is tied into a high bun with a red flower to decorate it she also wears blue snowflake earrings. Amulet Snow's clothes consist of a long blue striped scarf, a white-blue snowflake like dress with transparent sleeves and a blue snow flake bow on her chest then she wears white tights and white shoes decorated with flowers. Relationships Mei Tarano - Mei and Yukino share a nice bond Mei helped Yukino come out of her shell but Yukino always at the start referred to Mei as "Tarano-san" eventually Mei said that if she called her Tarano-san again then Yukino would have to buy her gummy bears from Mr.Yamada's store. They become good friends and Mei often comes over to help Yukino for inspiration with her drawings. Hanabi Uchiage - Yukino and Hanabi are complete opposites not only in powers but in personalities as well. However Hanabi helps Yukino come out of her shell and Yukino teaches Hanabi the definition of quiet. Momiji Kano - Yukino and Momiji get along well due to their similarities not only season wise but also academic as well. Uji - Yukino is Uji's partner and the guardian of winter the two get along well despite the slight difference in their personalities however Yukino respects Uji considering what he is truly capable off. Trivia *Yukino is the second oldest member of the Guardians, the oldest being Momiji. *Yukino & Hanabi are elementally opposites: Hanabi being summer and having control of fireworks and fire whilst Yukino is winter and has control over water particales and ice/snow. *Yukino is the only Guardian not to have a love interest and only gains one at the end of the series. *Yukino is the only human member of the team who's name doesn't end in "I" Gallery Matou Yukino.jpg|Yukino concept art. Amulet Snow Bio.jpg|Amulet Snow concept art. Amulet Snow.jpg Amulet Snow Metal Blizzard.jpg|Ice Glaceon Category:Female Category:Main Character Category:Guardian